The Journey
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Humphrey, a lone orphan born from a physically and mentally advanced race, leaves his home out of desire to see the surface that has been abandoned for millennium, but will this spell trouble.


Chapter 1

Humphrey:

I began to stir, eventually awaking from my sleep. A dream of the high life faded into my subconscious and I began to forget. I looked down, staring past the transparent ground. It was old, seeing the same clouds below my feet every day of my life. Here in this so called paradise, even the very sky and its clouds are beneath you, there is no crime, no theft and no murder. It's a place of perfection, or at least it's supposed to be. Despite this, many of us, including myself, still live in poverty. However, as much as I would love to live rich and famous, I would give anything to go to the surface below, but for some reason, the council (the leaders of this utopia and its 'perfect' society) has forbidden it. Now, some may not believe me and ask how is it possible? Well, I have been living here for around 150 years, so I think I would know. I wanted so badly to go there, to the surface. If I could just see it with my own eyes, I would be content, though we guardians weren't allowed down there.

I looked to the towering buildings that surrounded me on both sides and then back to the ground.  
>"What I wouldn't give to go down there…" I said silently to myself, my eyes locked on to what little could be seen through the gaps in the clouds. Perhaps getting down there wasn't out of the question, I mean, I've had to steal food and clothing in order to survive, so I'm not exactly on the best of terms with the authorities. For a few moments I stood there, pondering the possibility, and not long after, I had made up my mind. I was going to get down there, no matter the consequences. Call me reckless, but I highly doubt that they would follow me. Taking a deep breath and gathering all my courage, I threw myself over the edge. The wind pounded against me as I went into freefall. In this moment, I felt more alive than ever. A laugh escaped me as I broke through the layer of clouds. Opening my eyes I saw it, the surface. It was covered in grass as far as the eye could see, and lakes and rivers were scattered about all over the place.<p>

To think that this had been beneath me the entire time. I closed my eyes, not even considering how I was going to land. Once this realization hit me, I searched the ground for a safe way down, and positioned my body so that I curved towards one of the lakes.

"That looks like it'll work."

I landed in the water, causing the water to disperse in a massive wave that left the lake nearly empty. I chuckled as I pulled myself to my feet and took in my surroundings. The air down here was fresh and relaxing, not to mention warm. Flowers, trees and other plant life populated nearly every inch of the seemingly endless horizon, yet; despite all of this, one thing in particular caught my eye. It was a large, faded, metallic structure that appeared to be thousands of years old. As I glanced over it, I noticed it was surrounded by many others exactly like it. Perhaps it was once a city. Upon further inspection, I noticed a deep orange glow emanating from somewhere deep inside the labyrinth of these unidentified structures. Curiosity got the best of me and I then found myself venturing closer towards the orange light. Now directly in the center of the maze of towers, the glow became easier to locate and it was coming from a building on my right. I ventured further into the building, discovering scattered pieces of cloth, paper and wood. The room, while old and deteriorating felt as though it could have been a welcoming and cozy place in its day, however, this was not what I came her for, so I continued after the orange glow. I followed it to a nearby shelf, where the light shone strongly through various cracks in the shelf. Pushing the shelf aside, a small staircase leading deeper down became visible, and I followed it down. The end of the stairs opened up into a large, cylindrical room with some sort of altar in the middle with a sword lying upon a pedestal on said altar. The glow was indeed emanating from the sword and the closer I got to the sword, the warmer I felt. A soft whisper echoed in my ear as I drew nearer.

"P-please…" it begged. "I-I need-"

"Need what?" I replied, cautiously approaching the sword.

"…Blood." It growled.

Somehow, it lifted itself off the pedestal and before I could react, drove itself into my abdomen. I staggered back, gasping for air as I felt the blood pouring out of me. With fading vision, I watched as the ground turned upside down and I lost consciousness.


End file.
